1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening trim which is mounted to a body flange of a door mounting opening portion of an automobile so as to hide the body flange. More particularly, the invention is favorable in the case that thickness of composite sheets of the body flange has significant difference between a usual portion and a thick portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A door weather strip as shown in FIG. 1 will be described as an example of the prior art where an opening trim, i.e., a trim portion 1 is integrated with a hollow seal portion 3.
In this case, the trim portion 1 is formed by solid rubber, and is provided with an insert 5 embedded therein and also with grasping lips 7, 8 in plural pieces (two pairs in the figure) to grasp a body flange 21. The hollow seal portion 3 is generally formed by sponge rubber. Ethylene propylene rubbers, chloroprene rubbers or the like are used usually as a rubber material.
In a weather strip as above described, it has been studied from the benefit of productivity that a corner forming portion is molded integrally by means of extrusion molding with a straight forming portion (refer to the Japanese patent application laid-open No. 59-171735).
In this case, the grasping lips 7, 8 at the inside of the U-like cross-section and the inclination angle .alpha. with respect to the flange inserting surface l are made about equal throughout the whole axial direction.
On the other hand, in the body flange 21 in the door mounting opening portion, for example, a junction portion (hereinafter referred to as "T-like junction portion") T between a center pillar 23 and a roof side rail 25 as shown in FIG. 2 is constituted mainly from the purpose of intensity improvement by a combination of three to four metal sheets as shown in FIG. 3, and the thickness of the composite sheets becomes larger than that of the other portion and a thick portion 21a is formed.
Consequently, in order that the weather strip is mounted by fitting the trim portion 1 to the body flange 21, the fitting resistance of the trim portion 1 in the thick portion 21a of the T-like junction portion becomes significantly large in comparison to the other portion (the usual portion) thereby the mounting workability is not good.
If the inclination angle .alpha. of the grasping lips 7, 8 with respect to the flange inserting surface l is made gentle throughout the whole cross-section, that is, if the grasping lips 7, 8 are laid down wholly along the flange inserting surface l, the fitting workability can be improved but the grasping force (fitting force) of the grasping lips 7, 8 is wholly decreased and not desirable.